High School Romance
by IamElizaBennet
Summary: Percy likes Annabeth and Annabeth likes Percy. Will their high school romance turn into happily-ever-after? Luv both... First attempt to a fanfic.. Please review
1. Chapter 1

High School Romance

Chapter 1 (Annabeth POV)

"Hey Annabeth!" I heard a voice call me from behind. I turned around to see who it was.

"OMG Thalia!" I screamed and ran to hug my BFF. "You look hot!"

Thaila certainly was looking hot. She wore a tight black tank on black shorts and her raven black hair had a single strip of red.

"Welcome back, Annabeth! I missed you. How was your summer?" she asked me.

"Very awesome... I visited some beautiful landmarks in India.. And Mom even gifted me a small replica of Taj Mahal." I replied with a grin.

Suddenly Thalia looked behind me and grinned. I turned around and saw the boy I had crush on since I have been twelve.

Percy Jackson. Just thinking about him gave me goose-bumps.. He was the hottest and nicest guy I had ever seen. Black haired with sea green eyes, this guy helped everyone and was even kind to my friend Hazel who was bullied around by that idiot Luke and his girlfriend Drew.

As though he heard my thoughts, Percy looked up and my eyes met his. A blush started to spread across my cheeks.

"Hey Perce! Come here for a moment.." Thalia called him.

"Thals what are you doing?" I whispered urgently to Thalia. She knew of my crush on her cousin and teased me mercilessly. "Helping my BFF get her crush.. Just dont go all PDA on me, okk!"

Percy came over to us. "Hey Thals! Hey Annabeth!"

(Percy POV)

Holy Poseidon! Why is Annabeth always so gorgeous! She was wearing a pretty knee length summer dress with her shiny blonde hair sweeping to her waist. Her stormy gray eyes looked at me and she gave me a shy smile. My heart beats increased.

"Yo Perce! Can you give Annabeth a ride to her place today after school gets over? I have some chores to do for Mom." Thalia asked me..

"S...sure" I replied. Thalia smirked at me and after giving me a wink walked away leaving me all alone with Annabeth.

"Thanks Percy. You don't have to do that. I can walk. Its no big deal.." she said looking at me.

"No Annabeth its ok. I'll give you a ride." _And may be you can go out with me on a date and be mine forever.. And may be I can sweep you up in my arms and kiss your perfect lips._

"Thanks Percy" she smiled shyly and turned to go to her class.

"Annabeth wait. Maybe we can have coffee before I drop you home?" I asked desperatly.

**Note: Cliffhanger! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Annabeth POV)

What! Percy just asked me out! Or did he just ask me out of politeness...

God! These boys are so very complicated... What should I do?

"Okay Percy.. I would love to have coffee." I replied mentally cursing myself. What the hell you idiot! Why didn't you say that you would love to have coffee _with Percy_...

"See you later then Annabeth..." he said with a smile and walked towards his class.

I leaned against the lockers to calm down my racing heart. Percy had been my crush since the day he came to my school when I was thirteen. Sometimes he teased me, sometimes he acted very seriously with me but there were times when I felt he was flirting with me.

I liked him a lot. But my shyness has never allowed me to go to him, grab him by his neck and kiss him madly just like I dream. Maybe, just maybe one day...

(Percy POV)

"She said yes!" I told my best friend Nico who was grinning widely at my childish dance.

"Wow so atlast you had the courage to ask her out.." he said and slapped me on my back.

"What if she thinks of this as a friendly coffee nothing else? Nico I like her very much. She's pretty and smart and funny and shy and .."

"Stop, stop right there dude! You are acting like a guy going out for the first time with a girl. Remember Perce she was your first kiss.."

Yes how well I remembered..

_*_FLASHBACK - 4 years ago_*_

_It was new year's eve. Just two minutes were remaining for 12 o'clock and there was no girl near me. Just couples. Suddenly this super beautiful girl with gray eyes and blonde hair came and held my hand. I just stood there speechless. The crowd started to count.. 10 , 9 , 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... and that girl turned towards me and placed her soft pink lips on mine.. It was as though I was suddenly in heaven. She pulled away, gave me a small shy smile and ran away._

_It was the best kiss of my life. That day I fell for a nerdy beauty... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey frnds! Sorry... Nowadays I am reaching home by 9.30 in night so just have dinner and crash in bed. But here is the next chapter of the fanfic... Enjoy! Today's chapter is just Percy POV... lots of sappy romantic thoughts...**

**Oh! And I forgot one thing... Rick Riordan owns PJ and series and all characters NOT ME.. Thanks Rick for such a wonderful series... 3**

Chapter 3(Percy POV)

I had just one class with Annabeth. Greek History. Our teacher Mr. Chiron was telling us about Hercules. And I was staring at Annabeth's head. Her curly blonde hair was always held back by a pin when she was concentrating in class.

Suddenly I heard snickering from my right side. I looked in that direction to find Thalia making kissie faces at me and pointing at Annabeth and Nico snickering in his hand. I glared in Thalia's direction and instead of backing up she just laughed at me.

"What happened Kelp face? You feeling hottttt..." Thalia whispered making me blush.

Annabeth was the kind of girl who though generally very shy, sometimes acted on whims. One such whim was the kiss she gave me on the new year's eve 13 yrs back.. But now I wanted that whim to be there all my life. She was adorable,smart, sensitive, gutsy(where she needed to be) etc etc..

Her only flaw was that she didn't know that she was the most beautiful girl ever made...

I was sure that the kiss was her first kiss also.. And now I was determined to make all her kisses mine.. I was falling hard for my nerdy blondie.. Though she would kill me if she ever found out this nickname and I am sure the death would be painful and slow...

"Ehmmm" I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see that class was over and everyone was gone while I was daydreaming about.. about the person WHO WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME! OMG! Kill me now...

"Percy are you okay?" she asked in her sweet perfect voice.

Snap out of it Percy or you'll lose the chance of your coffee date.

"Yeah I am fine, Annabeth. Lets go.. Our coffee is waiting for us" Great Perce what a corny line..

I am nervous and I hope I don't mess this up as I usually mess things...

**Note:- Percy is totally in love with Annabeth since the New year's eve. He just needs to realise it fully for our happily-ever-after couple to get together fast..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys so its the arch enemy entry now... Did someone guess who it is... And no its not Rachel... I like her too much to make her Annabeth's enemy... Ok Ppl see for yourself.. And plzz pardon my SMS language..**

Chapter 4(Annabeth POV)

Percy collected his things and we came out of the room only to collide BANG-ON in my old archenemy, Drew.. Gosh! I hated that girl. Always 'Percy this, Percy that' and she called me book-licker. She was a big blonde bimbo with brains the size of dinosaur's and clothes the size of a handkerchief.

"Percyyyy, where are you going with this nerd?" she drawled out the question simultaneously throwing Percy an 'adorableeee' look (translates to 'PUKE LOOK') and me a glare of pure loathing.

"Drew, can you please not block my way? You're shortening my coffee date with Annabeth." he replied suddenly grasping my hand in his.

Woahhh! Dizzy... Percy is holding my hands.. As in linking his fingers in mine and holding super tight... Wait did he juz say coffee date! I think I am gonna faint...

"What! Have you lost it Percy! Date with _her_, when you can have me whenever you want, Darling" she said slowly moving a finger on his chest.

That's when I lost it. Harassing me was one thing, but the pawing the guy I have a crush on is totally another.

"Yo Drew! Go take your slutty ways somewhere else. This guy is interested in nice girls and you, my dear old friend, are anything but that". I all but spat in her face.

"Lets go Percy. She needs to find another bait. Lets not keep her waiting." I sent the seething Drew a flying kiss and pulled an open- mouthed-gaping-like-a-fish Percy along with me.

After a few minutes of silence from Percy, I wondered if he was angry with me. I looked at him and he was staring at me with a strange look on his face.

Suddenly he leaned forward and placed his lips on my cheeks. WHAT WAS THAT!

I am never gonna wash this cheek, EVER! His lips were so smooth and gentle.

"Thanks Annabeth, for standing up to that bitch for me." He said almost shyly.

I couldn't reply but just stare at him in wonder. Did he actually just kissed me or is this my dream?

I chalked it up as a dream and decided to just do what I wanted to.

I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him full on the mouth. He was unresponsive and I was like 'Did I do a mistake?' and was about to pull back when suddenly Percy held my neck in place and began to kiss me like there was no tomorrow. He gently pried my lips open with his tongue and the moment his tongue touched mine, my knees gave away. He pulled away from me and breathing heavily rested his forehead on mine.

"That.. that was the.. the best kiss ever I had in my life" Percy panted.

I broke away from him and pinched myself hard.

"Ouch! This isn't a dream.. Its real". I muttered blushing furiously.

"Yes Annabeth. Its real and now you are my girlfriend. I have been waiting for this moment since past 4 yrs." He said and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

**OMG! OMG! They kissed... I surprised myself. I didn't plan this kiss at all. It just came out with the writing flow. Please review and/or PM for any suggestions. I would welcome them. See you in next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys. Pardon me if I am not able to update for some days. Actually I got the news today that my boyfriend is going nearly 4000 miles away from me for an year for his work THIS WEDNESDAY. And though I am very happy for him and had prayed for this moment, still I am little bit down and I am not able to tell this to me as it'll dampen his joy. This will be the first time in 7yrs that we'll be away from each other for more than three months without meeting even once. So I am sorry if you people are angry. Sorry friends.**

Chapter 5(Annabeth POV)

"Girlfriend!" I was shocked.

"Yes Annabeth. Girlfriend. Do you remember the kiss on New year's eve 4 years ago?" he asked.

I nodded blushing beet red.

"I fell for you that day. You were or I can say, are so beautiful, intelligent, smart, funny, kind and sweet. That kiss added gutsy in my list. And I fell fall the beautiful girl who is standing in my arms right now." he replied and gave me a shy smile.

Ok. Confession time.

"Percy I have liked you since the day you came to our school and helped me pick up my fallen books and stuff. And that kiss was just because I felt gutsy at that moment. Otherwise I dont think I would ever have had the courage to kiss you." I said looking down.

"Ahmm.."

We looked around to see Thalia standing with her arms folded and a stupid grin on her face.

"Now I'll have to watch you two suck face all the time." she said pinching Percy on his arm.

"Thalia!" I protested.

"What? I am just stating the truth. And from the looks of it, you'll need a room sooner than later." she said smirking as Percy and I both blushed.

"I am so happy!"she screamed and danced.

Suddenly, she was slipping and out of nowhere Nico came and steadied her by holding her hand.

**Note: Ok so as Lmb111514 suggested, here is Thalico romance for you...**

**Note 2: Hey guys.. I want some suggestions. Do you want Luke in the story? If yes, then should he be Annabeth's ex or just her friend or a stalker? Please suggest. 3 u all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys... As IsmellPurple pointed out to me, I have already declared Luke as Drew's current bf, I am making him as an abusive ex-boyfriend of Annabeth who still wants her back. Lets see where this angle takes us..**

Chapter 6 (Thalia POV)

I felt a gentle hand steadying me and turned back to look at Nico. Raven black haired and beautiful haunting deep eyes were what attracted me to him.

"Hey Thals.. You okay?" Nico looked at me and I was a goner.

"Yeah Nico.. Thanks." I replied suddenly realizing that he was still holding my hand.

He seemed to notice it too and gently took away his hand but not before caressing mine with his thumb just for a quick second. I looked up at him. I always thought that he considered me as his best friend's cousin and nothing more. Maybe.. just maybe.. I had hope..

(Nico POV)

I looked into her blue eyes and all I wanted to do was brush my lips on hers. She was the first courageous, hot and sweet all-in-one girl I had met. The first day I met her 4 years back, she challenged me with a raised eyebrow and I fell head over heels. Maybe now that Percy was busy in Annabeth, I would get the courage to ask Thalia out.

(Luke POV)

Annabeth was mine. No one, no one can take her from me. She got away from me once, but I'll get her back and after I punish her for breaking up with me, I'll make love to her to show her the depth of my feelings.

The way she was looking at that idiot Percy, is the way she used to look at me. And that kiss! That kiss belongs to me. I'll get her away from all of this and make her mine in every way. Emotional and Physical.

**Hello! Who thinks Luke is an *******? Me! Me! He is the twist in the tale. Any suggestions are most welcome. And yeah if you are waiting for Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Calypso, they'll be here very soon. Next time may be there'll be a Annabeth and Luke confrontation. What do you say? Should we do that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy! I know! I know! Nearly a month! Sorryyyyyyy...**

Chapter 7(Percy POV)

"Ok Annabeth! Lets go. Coffee is waiting" I said gently pulling my girlfriend towards my car.

DID I JUST SAY MY GIRLFRIEND? Hey pardon me for being so sappy... But its Annabeth.. She does that to me..

"I always wanted to sit in this.." she said sighing as she ran her hand lovingly on the hood of my convertible red Mercedes. My Dad had got me this car on my 16th birthday and I just loved it.

"Do you like it?" I asked her as I opened the passenger door for her.

"Are you kidding me! This is like my dream car! Can't you see just how sexy it is!" she said with wide eyes..

(Annabeth POV)

Did I just say sexy! OMG! Suddenly I felt way hot and naughty than I should on a first date... I could just imagine myself pushing Percy on the hood and leaning over him while licking his beautiful neck very slowly..

Oooppss... Stop thinking.. Percy opened the driver's door and sat in the car. He had an intense look in is eyes. He held my hand and pulled me towards him and placed his soft lips on mine. Wowww! He tastes like sea. His licked my bottom lip and I moaned. He started stroking my tongue with his. I suddenly grab him and start nibbling on his lips. God! I never wanna stop.

He pushed me away gently and tilted my head up. He softly placed his lips on my pulse.

"Annabeth! What you do to me... I wanna be here kissing you for the rest of forever.." he said.

**Note: Hey I have just changed the rating from K to M. I won't be putting lots of lemons but some lemons can be expected. I love Percabeth.. C ya...**


	8. Apologies!

**A HUGEEEEEEEE APOLOGY!**

I am really really really sorry! I am a biggggggg Idiot! Due to work and illness and other stuff I've been veryyyyy busy past few months... So I could not update... Please please forgive me... I'll update ASAP and you'll get an awesome new chapter...BIG Promise... Sometime this weekend!

Luv you all! And Ya do you ppl want me to add Jason, Piper, Hazel, Nico... etc.. Pls Pls Pls tell me in PM or a review..

LOVE PERCABETH!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Just a month more and then Blood of Olympus! Yipppeeeeee!**

**Oh and btw there are some lemons in this chapter! Enjoy!**

(Annabeth POV)

"So Percy, where exactly are we going?" I asked Percy after nearly half an hour of drive.

"There is a small cafe just on the outskirts of the city facing the sea, Nectar and Ambrosia. Its Coffee and Donuts are to die for." he said looking at me with his signature smile.

"How did you find it?" I asked failing to stop swooning at his smile.

"Mom and Dad own a small cabin at the beach, just ten minutes of walk from the cafe. Its where they met. I'll show you the cabin. Its really beautiful." he replied with a small fond smile on his face.

"Aww.. Ok sure. But Percy no funny business." I smirked at him. I was starting to feel a lot more confident around him after that mini makeout session in his car.

"Annabeth!" he said, red as a tomato.

(Percy POV)

As soon as she said no funny business, all I could think of was kissing the hell out of her on the couch in the cabin, with her perfect hands in my hair and her making the small moaning noise she made in the car half hour back.

"Percy I am just kidding! Chill out." she said with a little blush. Oh! So she was playin with me. Well, as they say, two can play at this game.

I parked the car at the side of the road, reached out and pulled her face to me.

"But I am not." I said and breathed on her lips.

(Annabeth POV)

"But I am not" he said and I could feel his breath on my lips. I was suddenly feeling a lot less confident and a lot more turned on.

He placed his perfect full lips on mine. God! He tasted and smelt like salt water and sea breeze! It was intoxicating...

He started stroking my lips with his tongue. I moaned and he plunged his tongue in my mouth.

I could not help it, I put my hands in his hair and held tight. Suddenly he pulled me out of my seat and on his lap without breaking the kiss.. He went down and started kissing my neck. His lips went up and he nibbled on my earlobe. Suddenly he pulled away and kept his breath on my shoulders breathing heavily, just like I was.

"I.. I am so so sorry Annabeth. This is not a first date behaviour. But I like you so much, I could not control myself." he said with his head still on my shoulder.

"Percy, Percy, look at me" I said gently tilting his chin so his sea green eyes met mine. "Its ok. I like you too."

I pecked lightly on his lips and started to comb his dishevelled hair with my fingers.

"You are a gentleman and always have been. I trust you completely."I told him as I saw a small smile on his face.

"And anyways, I.. I.. I like kissing you." I added shyly.

And his small smile became a full grown smirk.

"My Lady! Lets get back on the way, shall we?" he said as he gently placed me on my seat.

I nodded, happier than ever

**So! What do you think? Please rate and review... Love you all. Oh! And Ya Rick owns them.. I dont :) C Ya in next chapter..**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(Percy POV)

I parked my car in front of Nectar and Ambrosia and looked at the beautiful angel sitting beside me.

"We are here, babe" I said and smiled at her.

She blushed prettily at my term of endearment and smiled.

"Don't get down." I said and quickly got out and opened the door for her.

"My Lady." I said and offered my hand to her.

"Thank you kind Sir." She said and pecked me on the cheek.

(Annabeth POV)

Oh My God! My Percy, my boyfriend is such a gentleman!

We went inside. "Percy!" A red-headed girl exclaimed and ran over to hug him.

She pulled back and looked at me.

"She's Annabeth, right!" She asked Percy at which he nodded smiling.

"Oh Wow! She's prettier than you described. Hi!" She said and hugged me.

"I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Percy's friend." she said.

"Hi Rachel! I am Annabeth but you already know that. It seems someone talks a bit about me." I smirked at Percy.

"Ooohhhh! I like her. If not for Reyna, I would have snatched her from you in a second." She exclaimed.

Ohh! Ok... She's gay! Not that I was feeling insecure about that hug she gave to Percy.

"How's Reyna? Been many days since I have seen her." Percy asked as he slid his fingers in mine.

"You missed me, Percy darling!" A voice exclaimed from behind us.

We turned and saw a black haired black eyed tall beautiful girl in apron walking over to us. She pecked Percy on cheek and turned to give Rachel a kiss full on the mouth.

"Rey! Look our Percy has got himself a hot babe! That's Annabeth! Remember he told us about her few years back and then everytime he came here!" Rachel told Reyna giving an evil smirk to Percy.

(Percy POV)

"Ok Ok! Enough girls!" I exclaimed suddenly very shy..

"Come Annabeth. We'll get you a nice table!" Reyna said and took Annabeth's hand pulled her away.

"She's very beautiful." Rachel told me as we followed them. "Don't let go of her."

"I never will." I promised Rachel as I looked at my angel who was laughing with Reyna.

**Ok! So confession time! I have not read BOO!Yes I own it and was soooo disappointed that there was no Percy or Annabeth POV. I don't like Jason much. :(**

**Rachel and Reyna! Even I didn't see that coming. Just went on with the flow. But now both are out of Percabeth's way.**

**So I need ideas! Please PM me! Next time maybe intro of the owner of the cafe!**

**Rate and review my friends! C ya! Lots of love! XOXO - Devika**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey Guys n Gals! No I am not abandoning the story or putting it on Hiatus!

On 31st January, My grandfather passed away. He was 85. I was very very attached to him. I was going to post a chapter on 1st February and have already have it on draft (as I told CasseylovesPercabeth), just needed to make a few changes. But now I won't be able to post the chapter for some more days. Please dont get angry..

Love, Devika


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Had a HUGE Writer's block.. Thanks to III Winter Wolf III its cleared out..**

**PS.. I don't have Ms-Word so no Spell check.. Have some boring shit called Open Office. Its nootttt good. So Apologies for any overlooked spelling mistakes.**

(Percy POV)

I pulled out Annabeth's chair for her and pushed her gently in once she was seated.

"So! A cappuccino and a blueberry muffin for you Percy.. And Annabeth?" Rey raised an eyebrow towards Annabeth.

"A extra strong Choco Mocha and a slice of cheese cake. Thanks Reyna" she said and smiled sweetly at her.

(Annabeth POV)

"It's on the house today, Percy." A lady came from behind the counter. She had warm brown eyes and dark expresso hair. She smiled at me and kissed Percy on forehead.

"Hi Aunt Hestia!" Percy said and got up to hug her.

"So Percy! Got the dream girl now! Did ya!" Hestia said winking at Percy.

As if on cue, Percy and I both turned red.

"Awww" Rachel said and suddenly started braiding my hair.

"Hi Dear! I am Percy's aunt. Call me Aunt Hestia." She said to me and patted my shoulder affectionately.

"Hello Aunt Hestia." I smiled at her and thanked for the free stuff.

Reyna came back with our order and shooed Aunt Hestia and Rachel away so we could have some alone time.

"They seem so nice! I need to talk to them more.." I said to Percy as I took a sip of my coffee.

"I am very glad you liked them Wise Girl" Percy said and gave me a lopsided grin..

"Wise Girl?" I raised an eyebrow at him.. He gave me that endearing lopsided grin and said, "Yeah you are very wise and intelligent! Aren't you, my nerdy beautiful girlfriend!"

He leaned across the table to hold my hand as I blushed..

"And you are my stupid Seaweed brain!" I said smirking. "Because you are swim team captain and have seaweed for your brain"

"I am yours and thats what matters to me." He said seriously making me shiver. "I have liked you since you kissed me four years ago at that new year's party!"

I could not keep the dopey feeling that spread over me.

(Percy POV)

Annabeth got up from her chair and came to me and settled in my lap. I was so so happy. She hugged me and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Me too" she said in a whisper.

I felt like the happiest person in the world. There was this beautiful girl in my arms who was probably ten times smarter than me and who liked me, a very stupid guy.

"How could you like me? I am so stupid." I blurted out a without second thought.

She pulled back and looked at me incredulously.

"Percy you are the most kindest, hottest and modest person I have ever met. You are not stupid. You just happen to have ADHD and dyslexia. You are just perfect the way you are. I am very lucky." she said and pecked me on the cheek.

I smirked trying to hide the blush creeping on my face and said "Hottest, huh!"

She blushed and Oh My God! Looked so cute.. I just had to kiss her. I slowly lowered my face towards her and pressed our lips together.

This girl was making me very happy.

**PS I am gonna publish a story in Pride and Prejudice section. Please check it out. It may come this weekend. I just loveeeeeeeeee Darcy and Lizzie.. Do You?**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! So sorry for not publishing. I had Chapter 11 and 12 written and ready for update. But, let's just say Windows 10 ruined my laptop. My hard-disk was wiped clean. Moreover, there have been some personal things going on with my life that need to be sorted out. I will surely update the story in a few weeks.

Love,

Devika


End file.
